Love Is Painful
by vampiire-fairy-girlie
Summary: Bout sum1 called Sam who fell in luv but she died...or did she? He is always morose, but moves on meets sum1 called Zella who is very pale. He has hullucinations. Has to make a choice Zella or Amelia.It is bit random, but is about vampires and love...


SamPOV

"That's it, I'm putting my foot down!" roared Michael, switching the television off and slamming the remote onto the coffee table, which trembled beneath his fist; looking as if it would snap, at any moment under the pressure.

"What?" I replied, stunned by his behaviour. My dad (Michael) was never usually too forceful or angry with me much these days, his sudden outrage made me recoil in shock.

"It's been six months Sam, six months since it happened, you have to let go. I know these things take time but…" Michael said, using a softer tone than before, but I could still detect an undercurrent of force.

This made me angry. "Who says I haven't" I retorted cutting him off. I instantly regretted replying, usually when conversations of this subject arose, I ran away. I used to escape to my bedroom. But Michael would talk to me through the door, apologising and sympathising, I couldn't handle it. So recently I had been escaping to the woods two roads away. It was my place of sanctuary, my safe place I could go to escape the painful realities of life.

"Don't use that tone with me Sam, I'm only trying to help!" Michael shouted looking hurt and sincere.

"Well don't!" I nearly screamed at him, a hint of hysteria in my voice. I jumped up off of the chair; that stood to the left of Michael, and ran for the door.

He rose at the same time, closing the space between us with two strides from his long legs. At the moment he reached me, he grabbed my wrist spinning me round, whilst blocking my way, by standing between me and the door.

His grip was vice like; my wrist itched beneath his hand. "Let me go! Let me go now!" I yelled tears gathering in my eyes, despite this I grew angrier. My lips curled up and I barred my teeth.

"It's time we spoke about this" Michael said, eyeing me carefully. Probably deciding whether to let me go or not.

I grew rigid with fright, looking around me for a distraction, something to suppress the memories. Despite my greatest efforts they came flooding back…

"_Wait for me!" I yelled after her as she ran away from me laughing; the sound was music to my ears._

_"You'll never catch me Sam!" she called playfully, turning her head to look at me with mocking eyes. Her beauty stunned me for a moment, stalling my reaction as she skipped away prancing through the trees._

"_To hell I won't!" I replied, running after her. I caught up with her easily enough wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest while she caught her breath._

_I chuckled softly as she twisted around to face me, twining her arms around my neck and lifting her gaze to my eyes. An earthquake could have erupted right there beneath my feet and I wouldn't have looked away. She tilted her head slightly as I leaned in towards her. Our lips met with the gentlest of touches before our mouths began to move against each other._

_Even from a distance it was obvious what our feelings held for each other. Love. The leaves in the trees above rustled gently as the branches swayed slightly in the breeze. She broke away slowly, to whisper in my ear._

_Never before had I felt so at peace, my life was brilliant, I had a girl that loved me a family that cared for me friends that supported me. I never thought that things would change…_

The images in my mind blurred then cleared slightly, enough for me to make out the pattern of our living room floor, before I slipped back into unconsciousness…

_The blazing heat scorched my eyes as I scanned the horizon, today was beautiful. The perfect day for a trip to the beach._

"_Hey! Earth to Sam, let's set up here, it's perfect!" she said. Returning my thoughts to the present._

"_Sure" I replied, not really bothered where we set up__. As she began to unpack the towels from the bag, I looked around for the lifeguard. My dad was always telling me not to be so paranoid. But I couldn't help it when she was around, I could never let anything happen to her. If her life ended, so would mine. I shook my head aggressively and cussed myself silently, I had to stop being so overprotective._

_As I retuned my gaze, to the beautiful, most important girl in my life. I noticed two guys about the same age as me 17 maybe 18 staring at her. A sudden rage boiled inside me, what the hell where they gawking at!? What a stupid question I thought to myself, they were looking at a gorgeous girl in a blue floral patterned bikini that I was in love with._

_Once they had stopped their hungry eyes from roaming over her body, they noticed me and instantly stiffened. I glared at them, narrowing my eyes, making my feelings very clear. The boys dropped their eyes in embarrassment and made their way towards the sea._

"_Sam, what are looking at you looking at? You look like an idiot, staring into space like that." She joked light heartedly._

"_Nothing" I laughed along with her realizing how pathetic I must have looked._

_I returned to her side, laying down beside her on one of the beach towels that she had packed. "Do you want to go in the sea?" I asked her whilst brushing my fringe away from my eyes in one swift movement._

"_Hmm, the sea? Sure, but in order for you to get in the sea you'll need to take of your cover-ups" she pointed out humorously, a smirk becoming pronounced on her face._

"_Ah" I replied, looking down at my khaki's and t-shirt. Want to help me with that I said looking into her eyes._

_She looked back into my eyes, then slowly snuggled closer, planting a kiss on my lips. I responded eagerly, turning a sweet kiss into a heated make-out session. "I'll meet you in the sea!" she said chuckling to herself, as she pulled away all too soon, rising up and heading toward the sea._


End file.
